


Сводник 2

by Kahel



Series: Сводник [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен наверняка обгорел, но к нам это отношения не имеет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сводник 2

\- Привет, давно ждешь? – они договорились встретиться в пляжном кафе Хилтона в полдень, но Дженсен проторчал лишних 40 минут в пробке при выезде на набережную.

\- Нет, даже заказать ничего не успел. Ты же не против нормально пообедать? А то я с утра ничего не ел, - о да, практически первое, что Дженсен узнал о Джареде, кроме великолепной способности язвить и говорить гадости – Джаред голоден всегда и везде. 

\- Нет, конечно, но мне что-нибудь легкое – стояние в пробке под палящим солнцем к аппетиту не располагает, - Дженсен извиняюще улыбнулся, и Джаред на секунду подвис, глядя на него.

Удивительно, после такого начала знакомства, всего лишь спустя пару недель после, они уже постоянно ищут возможность встретиться. Дженсен не мог отрицать – Джаред чертовски красив и горяч, но вот так сразу окунуться с головой в новые отношения?   
  
Обслуга и блюда вполне соответствовали месту – все шикарно, вычурно, и никак не подходит пляжу в середине июля. Так что Дженсен еле дождался, пока Джаред закончил сражаться со своим бифштексом, стараясь соблюдать все правила этикета – Джаред слишком громко урчал, наслаждаясь сочностью мяса, пару раз капнул соус на скатерть, и слишком сильно склонялся над тарелкой, но, кажется, никто не обращал на них внимания – и потащил его в настоящее нормальное кафе на пляже.  
  
Пластмассовые столики и стулья стояли прямо на песке, выгоревшие зонтики с рекламой Кока-колы ненадежно оберегали от палящего солнца, а босой загорелый до черноты официант, одетый в одни шорты, непринужденно заигрывал с Дженсеном. Дженсен позабыл об улыбчивом перентке сразу, как Джаред снял рубашку – тому было жарко, и Дженсену теперь тоже. 

Они кормили друг друга арбузом прям с рук, ловили губами убегающие капли сладкого сока, смеялись и болтали без перерыва, до самого заката, когда от морского бриза стало зябко. Тогда, взявшись за руки, еще липкими от арбузного сока, они побрели к стоянке, и долго целовались, прижимаясь спиной к машине – для поддержки, потому что ноги подгибались от сладости и счастья.   
  
  
А потом Дженсен поехал домой. Один. Делая вид, что не замечает голодные глаза, которыми Джаред его провожал. Они действительно подходили друг другу идеально: и характерами, и темпераментами, и взглядами на жизнь. Дженсену даже нравились все шутки Джареда подряд, включая не смешные, но задорные - Джаред всегда громко смеялся, откидывая голову назад. И секс… О, секс будет горячим, долгим и просто фантастическим. Обязательно.

Месяца через два. Когда Дженсен решит, что Джаред достаточно пострадал за свои грязные намеки и прямые оскорбления. Дженсен никому никогда ничего не прощал просто так.


End file.
